Sadness
by JadeMaryC
Summary: Cherry is sick of her looping, boring life. She travels to Los Angelos to holiday with her old friend, Kelly. Kelly tries to help her break into the fun side of her. Starting by fixing her up with a date. Eventual TobyxOC. First FanFic in a long time. Don't hurt me!
1. Cherry

My name is Cherry Jinx. I'm 24 years old and I'm a teacher at a secondary school. Fortunately, this is the job I had wanted since I was 13. My life was all I wanted for this time in my life. I had friends, a great job, a nice flat. I lived in England, where I had grown up. My flat was a little home close to my parents house, so I could still visit them on Sundays for Lunch and let them know how I was doing etc. Yeah, they were them kind of parents. Only one thing nagged at my mind.

I was sad. I knew that. It wasn't work, my social life or anything like everyday stuff. It was just life in general. My life was.. how could I put it? Getting old, boring..

I sat up from my bed and finally bounced up. I took to my usual morning routine and almost glided into the bathroom. I went over to the sink and washed up; washing my hair and brushing my teeth as I had done for the last 10 years.

I walked into the bedroom again and went to the wardrobe to choose my outfit. I chose a casual peach top and gathered up my every day, casual jeans. I quickly changed into them. I went over to the mirror, thinking of the thought I had previously.

Sighing deeply, I grabbed my hairdryer and swiftly, flicked it on.

***few minutes later***

Satisfied, I switch my straighteners off. I took one last glance in the mirror, checking for any faults in my appearance. I watch my green eyes staring back at me. My plain old brown hair in its same old style, with my fringe covering my forehead.

"Ugh, I hate this." I think to myself. Everyone was always telling me not to change my hairstyle whenever I even mentioned it. Using cleverly placed words to just say to me:

"No, don't do that, you will look absolutely horrible."

Sometimes I wish I has enough confidence to just take control and do what I want. But I didn't. Whenever I picked up the phone to book a hair appointment, my hand wavered and people I know comments floated around my head.

I rubbed my eyes, dismissing the thought. I looked around. I noticed my phone lying on my desk and grabbed it. Scrolling down my updates feed, nothing interesting meeting my eye. I decide to text one of my few best friends I still kept in touch with from high school. Kelly.

**Cherry:** Hey Kelly what's up

**Kelly:** Hi Cherry, I'm in America at the moment on holiday, so you probably don't wanna text me too much - just a warning!

**Cherry:** Nah, it's fine. So what are you doing? Shopping?

**Kelly: **HAHAHA, funny! You know me, never shopped happily in my life.

It was true, me and Kelly were the definition of the phrase "Opposites Attract". She was a complete tom boy and had been since I first met her, 14 years ago. At first, we pretty much hated each other. I was a super shy person back when I was 10, so anyone new completely freaked me out. When I did finally pluck up the guts to go and say hey, it didn't go so well.

Eventually, we became really good friends when we got sat next to each other when we started High school. We have been best friends ever since. She plays Football and is the sporty type. As I said before, we were opposite. I hated sport ever since I was a kid. I had a phase with basketball once, but that was pretty much it. She was the friendly one who was always trying to introduce me to people and stuff.

**Cherry:** That's true. What are you doing there, then?

**Kelly:** Well, I came here for the sun and the pretty beaches

**Cherry:** Oh, where in America are you?

**Kelly:** LA! Hahaha, you jelly?

**Cherry:** Yes! :(

**Kelly:** Hey, I was joking! What's the matter?

"Should I tell her about the thoughts I'd been having?" I thought quickly. It passed my mind and I told her anyway.

**Cherry:** My life is boring

**Kelly:** Oh don't sound so down, you have an awesome life

**Cherry:** No I don't :'( I am serious about this Kelly my life is one big loop

**Kelly:** Hey, if you're so sad, why don't you come out here? I'll pay for your flight. We could catch up and have a holiday together, if it is so bad.

**Cherry:** Seriously? And no, don't pay for my flight. I don't want to trouble you.

**Kelly:** It won't be anything, you know that

It was true. She was an amazing footballer person. I could never quite understand what she did. All I knew was that she was god dang good at her job!

**Cherry:** *sigh* Fiiine! I could use a break, thank you so much! How long you staying for?

* * *

**Thanks for reading. This is a really eventual TobyxOC fan fiction. So I will add in later where to skip to if you just wanna skip to the Toby goodness..**

**Please Review and tell me what I am doing wrong. Thanks.**


	2. Tea Belly Kelly

Walking into the main hall of LAX airport. I look around for Kelly, who has told me she'd come pick me up. I slipped my phone out of my pocket and saw a message.

**Kelly:** I'm in the coffee shop

So I headed where a sign above my head was reading "COFFEE" and I started to feel myself getting eager to see my friend as the coffee shop came into view. I saw her ponytail flick round and she waved manically at me. I started dashing towards her. I placed my luggage close to her table and looked down at her.

"It's so great to see you!" I blurted. She stood up.

"Ah, I missed you too Cherry pie!" she muttered, hugging me. She released me after a couple of seconds and I looked at her fully. She was the same old Kelly from when I had first met her, but now she had an more mature face and had grown into her features. She looked at me and smiled, offering me a seat.

"Ah, glad that's over." I said, checking my purse to make sure I had everything I started with.

"Yeah, it can be pretty tiring, travelling!" she laughed and then realization appearing on her face. "Wanna coffee?"

"Anything with caffeine!" I nod, grinning.

After she ordered my drink, she came and sat down and took a sip of her drink, which smelt like tea to me. She had always been a huge tea belly. _(NOTE: In England, a tea belly is someone who is a complete tea addict who can't cope a day without a cuppa!)_ It was just how Kelly was.

"Thanks for inviting me, K."

"What? It's fine, you can ask me anytime. It's great out here, I have loads planned for us. I've got your room set up for you at home, ready for your stay." she burst out.

"Home?" I ask, my face screwing up in confusion.

"Oh, I have a home out here, it's pretty simple. Just easier than booking a hotel every time I come out here. And trust me, I do it a lot. I have a couple of close friends out here." she explained.

"Ah, cool." I take a big sip of my coffee, the heat stinging my throat.

"So, what's with this boring life thing? You're a teacher, you have a nice flat.. what's going on? You have everything you have ever really wanted!" she let it out like she had been wanting to get it off her mind.

"It's just, every day I have the same routine and it's getting to me. I can't make myself change anything, with the fear someone is going to point it out."

Kelly's face was riddled with disbelief. "You're being silly, Cher. You do what you want. Don't let anyone or their judgement of you get in your way." she took another gulp of tea. "I'm going to help you get out of this, okay?"

I looked up and saw her chocolate eyes staring at me seriously. I gave a quick nod to pass the intensity of it. I gave her a quick, weak smile to say how thankful I am. I looked down at my coffee and cupped my hands around it. Bringing it to my lips and swallowed the rest of my coffee. I looked up expectantly at Kelly.

"Yeah, let's get going." she picked up one of my luggage bags and walked a little before looking back, where I was gathering myself to follow her.

* * *

Staring out at the beautiful LA scenery, I sit in the passenger seat of Kelly's car. Kelly and I have sat in silence the entire ride, I didn't mind though because I was busy admiring the view. She was thinking about something, you could tell by the faraway look in her eyes.

"I could set you up." I heard her voice say, it came out of nowhere and I turned my eyes to Kelly.

"What?"

"Like on a date."

My face scrunched up in thought. "Why?"

"To try something different. You are staying for 3 or 4 weeks. You have plenty of time to go out there and try something different. But why not start by dating someone?" her eyes quickly glanced at me. "Come on Cher, you've got to get out there and I think I have the perfect guy to bring the fun side out of you."

Her argument was really valid. It was a smart idea. But one thing was niggling at the back of her brain. She hadn't ever dated anyone. Not properly, anyway. She didn't count the little 2 day relationship of when she was a kid. She didn't know how to act, how to dress or anything. I suddenly realised I hadn't replied.

"But-" I started.

"Before you say 'I've never been on a date before' blah, blah, blah - I know. You have to start somewhere!" she joked. "So how about it?"

I decided not to think on it anymore. Just go for it.

"I guess." A grin spread across Kelly's face.

"I can't wait till you meet him. You'll love him."

"What's he like?" I wonder aloud.

"Nope, not telling. I'm saving the rest for later. So, tell me what the school's like."

I sigh. "Well.."

* * *

**So, I hope you enjoyed. I think Toby will be in the next one. Thanks for reading, if you have anything to say, leave a review. Tell me what I am doing wrong. Thanks!**


	3. Explained at the bottom

I open my eyes. It takes me a moment to realise where I was. I sit up, sweeping my hands over my face and scratching my nose. I plop out of the bed, feeling my bare feet on Kelly's soft carpet. I pad over to my luggage and quickly and carelessly chuck an outfit onto the bed to wear. I change into it and grab my toiletries bag.

"Kelly?" I make my voice audible in the house.

"Oh, morning! What's up?" I hear Kelly's voice call back.

"Where's the bathroom?"

"Across the hall from your room. I'm making breakfast!" she calls back.

I briskly cross the hall and begin to get ready.

* * *

I glare into the mirror. I cannot be bothered with my fringe today. I hastily swipe it to the side and secure it with a grip. I glance up at the mirror again. It looks... different. She felt her lips curl into a smile. It felt good.

I shake my hair out and watch my natural waves bounce around my shoulders. Settling on my appearance, I make my way into the kitchen - dropping my toiletries bag onto my bed.

My tummy grumbling furiously at the smell of toast and breakfast. I follow the smell into the kitchen. I notice Kelly sitting nibbling at toast in one hand, texting in the other.

"Hey, Kel. What're you doin'?" I ask, sitting in a seat close to her.

She looks up and stares at me for a second before dragging her eyes down to her phone again. "Just stuff."

A perfect explanation. I sigh at the toast, reaching over and take a huge bite. Nom. I continued to munch at the slice, enjoying it considerably. I'm about to finish on it when Kelly suddenly becomes fully aware of my presence.

"How was your sleep?" she asks.

"Ah, fine. Thanks. How about yourself?" I raise my eyebrows for affect.

"Same as usual, I guess. What do you wanna do for your first day?" she asks.

"Err.."

"How about I take you out for lunch and we can have a catch up?"

* * *

I totally forgot I had written this. I lost it within my computer and found it this morning. I know it's really short but I thought I needed to include it. Thanks for reading.


	4. That's Me

"I got my job when I was playing for my team and the coach said that I had to go meet with the big man," Kelly took a tip of her drink, "so I did and he offered me a job in the female football team. Fulltime and paid."

"You must've been so happy."

"Mhm. Anyway, enough about me. What about his guy then? He's free tonight. I checked this morning with him. You up for- what?"

My face had fallen into a annoyed look.

"Hey. You are the one who wanted to have a better life." She defended. "I'm trying to help. Please, Cherry." She was grinning at me, her chocolate eyes sparkling cheekily.

"I guess. But what will I-" I stopped and laughed.

"What?"

"I was a about to ask you what I would wear!" I face palmed.

"Screw you." She smiled playfully at me.

* * *

I've never been one for fashion. But I know what looks good and what doesn't. I decided on a little casual yet slightly fancy outfit. It was a light t shirt with daisies on with a nee length skirt. I smiled at my reflection, adjusting my hair. I had decided to wrap it into a high bun and had my naturally wavy side hair float in front of my ears. My fringe was plaited and stuck with a bobby-pin into my hair. I applied a dash of concealer to disguise my dark under eyes. I've never been the sort of person who caked make up on.

Happy with myself, I gathered my things in a small purse, plopping my money, phone and some pocket tissues into it.

The little clock next to my bed tells me it is 18:56. Kelly had told me 19:00. Heh.

I walked into the main room where Kelly was sat engaged on her phone. I sniffed loudly. She tapped her screen and looked up. "Oh hey. You look pretty." She smiled up at me.

"Really? Thank you. What are ya doing there?"

"Just a random mobile game." She shrugged. "So wanna know anything about him?"

She literally has refused to say anything about the guy till now. I smiled suspiciously.

"His name would be an amazing start." I could feel my laughter boiling.

"Toby."

Toby. Sounds like a decent guys name. Cool.

"Wow I know something. I feel so privileged!" I grinned sarcastically. I finally burst out laughing. Kelly joined me.

Tap, tap.

Oh god. He's here. First date ever in your life, Cherry. You ready for this? No. Okay then.

I shot a glance at the door then at Kelly. She stood up and gave me a cheeky smile and a thumbs up.

I turned towards the door, counting every step towards it. I grasp the door handle and open it.

There he was. A man in his mid-twenties stood in a simple but complimenting outfit. His hands were in the pockets of his jacket. He had brown hair which curls and loops around his head and hangs a little over the front. His dark eyes look at me. A weak, nervous smile on his lips.

"Hi. You must be Cherry!" He says with quite a lot more enthusiasm as I was expecting.

"That's me." I smile awkwardly.


	5. One Word

"So how did you meet Kelly?" I asked, afterwards taking a sip of water.

We were in a casual restaurant. One of them you see on the television. We had sat at a table at the back where it was quiet.

"She knows Justine. She met her through Justine's sister, Bre when she was working at the pharmacy. Kelly went in to get some medication for an injury or something and Bre invited her to a party which me and Justine were attending." He answered.

"Ah, okay." I half whispered. He was sat across from me, playing with his chin. He mouth suppressing a small smile. Biting my lip I swiped a stray hair out of my face. I had no idea what to say. Remember, first date ever.

"So, Kelly told me nothing about you before today. It's weird how she actually got me to agree to this," I smiled and quickly added, "this is my first ever date..."

His face looked sort of surprised. I couldn't figure out what he was thinking.

Suddenly, his face lit up. "We better make it a fun one then! Not only the first date you've ever had, it'll be the funnest!" He grinned, "we'll quickly eat and then go somewhere, is that ok?" His face smiled and did a sort of baby face.

"Of course but I've never been to L.A before." I laughed, "you'll have to show me around and stuff."

"Then that's what we'll do!" He said dramatically, "Toby's grand tour!" He waved his hands in the air, drawing attention to both of us.

I just sat there clutching my chest for breath, I was laughing so much. I hadn't laughed this much since I was in my first year if secondary school when I was in French class and the teacher would tell one of his wacky stories. It felt good and I realised how much I missed it.

A waitress came over a couple minutes later asking for us to quiet down a little. Which only made is giggle more.

When the laughter finally died down, I looked over at Toby. He had tears in his eyes, just like me. He looked back at me.

His eyes sparkled under the low light of the restaurant.

I smiled at him and he grinned back. "Wanna order some food then?" He asked.

I nodded.

We waved the waitress over again and we quickly apologised and ordered food.

* * *

After we had eaten, we quickly left and left a little extra tip for the loudness.

Outside the restaurant, I look at Toby expectantly, asking with my eyes "what now?".

He smiled and grabbed my wrist and we took off down the street, my other arm struggling to hold my skirt down.

* * *

We stopped in a park at about 9pm. We had laughed and enjoyed the night so far. He was hilarious and I never stopped smiling once. My face sort of ached from the overuse of the muscles. I felt great and this guy was amazing. I had noticed his face now, how it always seems to emit happiness and warm feelings. Just looking at him made you feel at least 10% happier than before. Tonight had been- I can't even describe it.

"Hey what's that smile about?" I heard him say from next to me where we were both chilling on the bench.

"Nothing, just thinking."

He raised his eyebrows, "...about?"

"Nothing in particular." I shrugged and grinned.

"Well have you enjoyed Toby's Grand Tour?" He asks dramatically waving his arms again.

"Nope. Not one bit!" I say sarcastically.

His face drops to a crushed look. I instantly felt guilty.

"I didn't-" I start. But Toby had begun laughing.

"You're so gullible," More laughter "I knew you were joking you nugget!"

"Meh, you should be an actor!" I say, playfully tapping him on the chest.

"I kinda am." He says out of nowhere, rubbing the back of his head.

"What do you mean? Are you like famous and stuff?" I smile at him.

He doesn't reply straight away. Maybe he doesn't want me to know.

"You don't have to say, I don't mind. I'm just a boring teacher back in England." I say concentrating on scratching my wrists.

"You're a teacher? Haha! I thought they were supposed to be all boring and snotty!"

I scowled, shaking my head jokingly, "not all of us!"

"Ha! Okay, I believe you for now," he grins "what do you do in your spare time?"

I thought for a moment. I usually don't do much. I had a period where I went to the local leisure centre and played basketball. I had loved basketball since I was a kid and I had done it during the summer with some of the other teachers.

"I play basketball."

"That's cool." He smiles.

I hear a buzz and Toby reaches into his pocket, pulling it his phone. He sighs.

"It's an alarm I gotta get home and work." He explains, a little sadness in his tone. He turns to look at me. "I'm sorry. I had a great night. We will definitely have to do it again soon."

I play with the bottom of my skirt, "definitely"

Toby stands up, I quickly follow.

"Back to the car then," he gestures in the direction of the place we parked.

* * *

"I'll see you soon then." He half whispers. We are standing at Kelly's door.

"Yeah, tonight was truly great. Thanks so much, your an amazing guy." I stare at him happily.

"Your welcome, my lady," he replies scanning my face, "I'll text you."

And then suddenly, he pulls me into a breathtaking hug. Time slows down and the smell of him fills my lungs. His body is against mine and he arms are around my waist. I feel like this moment could last forever when he finally pulls away.

He walks to his car, waving and giving me one last perfect smile before getting into his car and driving away.

A couple minutes later, I'm still watching where his little dot of a car had disappeared into the distance. Only one word was passing through my mind.

Woah.


	6. End to a Good Day

I'm lying on the bed. Staring at the ceiling. My heart is thumping in my chest like it has been for the past 40 minutes. Ever since I returned from my first date with Toby. It was.. Strange.. What I was feeling. Like a flower that has never see the sun before finally exposed. I sat up suddenly. I almost galloped into the living room.  
"Hey Kelly?"  
"Yeah?"  
I grinned and ran over to her and gave her a big bear hug. I released her and she was staring at me, flabbergasted.  
"Thank you."  
"For what?"  
"For this. Everything."  
She beamed at me. I saw achievement in her eyes.  
"Wow," she mouthed, then whispered, "I've never seen you this happy for a long time."  
"I feel amazing. I forgot how great this is." I smiled until my jaw screamed to stop.  
"So I'm guessing the date went well, then?" She asked after a few moment.  
"Yeah he showed me around L.A and stuff. We laughed loads..." I began to tell her about the nights events, including the conversation in the park and the goodbye hug.

* * *

"So I guess your seeing him again then?" Kelly smiled, I saw something in her that I had never seen before. Like a girly excitement. Weird.  
"He said he would text me."  
"Have you checked your phone?" She said with excitement, ok I think something is definitely wrong with her.  
"Nope. I've been so overwhelmed by it I've not had chance."  
"Go on then."  
Smiling, I walked with a bounce in my step and grabbed my phone outta my purse. I see a notification on the front but wait till I'm back next to Kelly to read it.  
It's from Toby;

**Toby**: Hey Cherry werry, tonight was awesome. Are u free tomorrow? Toby xx  
I smile up at Kelly who had read it over my shoulder.  
**Cherry**: Hey Toby woby ;) yeah I agree. Sure I'm free tomorrow what you thinking of doing? Xx  
A few moment later, I got a reply.  
**Toby**: it's a surprise ;D trust me. Just be dressed for physical activity n ill pick u up at like 11am? Xxx  
**Cherry**: okay sounds good hmm don't know if I should trust you though ;) xxx  
**Toby**: haha ;D I gotta do some work now but ill see u tomorrow xxx  
**Cherry**: okay hehe see u tomorrow xxx

I look up at Kelly who had watched the whole conversation.  
"You look so happy." That's when I realised the huge ache in my jaw.  
"It's thanks to you. Hey, on Thursday we should go to the beach. Catch some of the sun cos we both know its non-existent in England." I suggest.  
"Yeah we should. It'll be fun." A mischievous grin suppressed her face.  
"I'm gonna go get some sleep. Night." I got up, gave Kelly a huge hug and went I bed.

_It's been a good day._


End file.
